Hashtag United FC
For Spencer's eSports team, see Hashtag United (eSports) you like jazz? Hashtag United FC is a football club created by Spencer. History :Main article: History of Hashtag United FC Hashtag United was officially launched by Spencer through the video INTRODUCING HASHTAG UNITED! which was released on the Spencer FC YouTube channel on March 19, 2016. Prior to the official launch, a training episode called HASHTAG UNITED TRAINING #1 (feat. Seb, Saunders, Stevens & Ryan) had been uploaded on February 28, 2016. Spencer had also uploaded several episodes of a series called HASHTAG UNITED: CREATE A CLUB. In the March 19 launch video, Spencer introduced the brand new Hashtag United kit and also revealed the first ever Hashtag United player squad. Spencer also explained the FIFA Ultimate team style of league system that Hashtag United would be adopting. The team started in division 5. To achieve promotion to division 4, the team would need 12 points from 10 games. Division 3 promotion would require 15 points, while avoiding relegation back down to division 5 would require at least 6 points in division 4. One early idea had been for Hashtag United to take part in Sunday league football but it was decided against since the next season was too far away. Spencer also wanted to provide good quality videos which would not always be possible at those types of away fixtures. Spencer also announced that Hashtag United has a chairman who doesn't want to be known publicly but who is a big investor and who has helped the club becoming reality. He also said the chairman would reward the players for achieving certain milestones. Spencer announced there would be different kind of episodes involving the club as well, not only matches but also challenges and training videos. Current Squad The numbers and players in the team are accurate from 21st June 2017. Prior to the March 19 launch of Hashtag United, the Spencer FC kit was used as a placeholder. The new kit which was introduced in the launch video had the exact same colours as the previous one but with two changes. The first change was the introduction of the new badge, a unique club emblem for Hashtag United instead of the Spencer FC logotype. The second change was the new design of the EE Limited logotype. The kit is provided by Scottish supplier Leipz Worldwide. In the launch video Spencer announced that the Hashtag United kit would be available for purchase by fans. There would be different versions and sizes of the shirt in stock and also the full kit as well, including shorts and socks. With the club launch, Spencer gave away three shirts for free on Twitter and another three on Instagram. Badge The Hashtag United badge was introduced in the March 19 launch video, replacing the Spencer FC logotype. The new badge depicts a hashtag (#) with the text "Hashtag" and "United" written on the top and bottom horizontal lines respectively. Spencer was involved in making the badge himself, saying in the launch video he wanted to give the badge a modern feel. Sponsors Hashtag United is sponsored by Bulk Powders. Supporters Hashtag United fans are called "Hashtaggers". They have a massive of 1.6 million fans backing them all the way to division 1.They play their home matches at the Hashtag Arena.They have fans from all around the globe that cheer the 'Hashtaggers' on. External links *Official Twitter *Official Instagram Hashtag United (eSports) Hashtag United (eSports) Category:Football clubs